Unexpected Places
by spuffygrl
Summary: Buffy is a romance novelist who has been burnt by love FAR too many times. Then she meets Spike, a young, single dad, who makes it his personal duty to change that.UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Unexpected places

**Author: **Spuffygrl

**Summary: **Buffy is a romance novelist who has been burnt by love FAR too many times. Then she meets Spike, a young, single dad, who makes it his personal duty to change that.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now. May be R later

Warning: this story will pick up I promise. This chapter may be changed because not even I like it much but I wanted to see if anyone would read it so… Read and Review.

**Chapter 1: Noise**

Buffy stared at her paper intently, waiting for it to inspire her in some way. So for, she got nothing. It wasn't for a lack of trying. Actually, it was because she couldn't concentrate. The new neighbors, who she had yet to meet, were banging on the walls all night…renovations she assumed.

Putting her headphones on full blast, Buffy could still hear the banging. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. Turning around, she saw Willow smiling at her. "Hey" called Willow, smiling down at her. The red headed girl frowned suddenly. "They're still going at it?"

Buffy removed her headphones. "Yeah! That hammering is driving me insane!" the banging stopped short and both girls signed in relief.

"Can't wait for them to be done" added Willow absently as she walked into her room with a small slam of the door.

"Silence" said Buffy as she positioned herself to make notes. Again the banging resumed and she gave up, throwing her hands up tired.

a/n: sorry this is so short but I want to see if I get any reception. Oh and this story will pick up I just didn't know how to start it. Lol. Don't hate me. R and R please!!!!


	2. chapter 2

**Title: **Unexpected places

**Author: **Spuffygrl

**Summary: **Buffy is a romance novelist who has been burnt by love FAR too many times. Then she meets Spike, a young, single dad, who makes it his personal duty to change that.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now. May be R later

Warning: I'm already tapped for ideas. I had this whole vision but after all my homework and trying to find volunteer work, I totally lost it. This teaches me to write things down. Lol. So I'm sorry ahead of time for the rushed tone and stuff but I just put it together during a free at school. So please don't hold this against me.

**Chapter 1: **

"Listen to me you bloody bint" yelled Spike into his cellular as he waited for his daughter to come out of school. "Have that file on my desk by tomorrow or you'll be wearing your entrails on your outside!" he hung up.

His daughter, Dawn, opened the car door and watched her dad huff and puff while he muttered some British curses under his breath. "Hey dad" she said cheerfully.

"Hey nibblet" he responded as he pulled away from the curb slowly. "How was school?"

She sighed. "I hate it here" she answered with a frown. "All the kids are mean to me and all the stupid teachers act like they have a stick shoved up their…"

"DAWN!" interrupted Spike. "Watch you mouth."

"You say it all the time."

"That's different. I'm an adult and you're not."

Playfully shoving him, she rolled her eyes and turned on the radio. The sex pistols, one of her dad's favorites, came on. She changed it quickly not wanting to listen to his crappy taste in music and put it on to another station playing her favorite song: "Lala" by ashlee simpson.

_Kill me now_ thought Spike annoyed. Listening to his daughters "music" always gave him a monstrous head ache.

The next night, Spike sat with the boys…Xander and Angel anyway. All three of them had a beer at hand and were scanning the crowd for any potentials. That's when Spike spotted her, the blonde beauty. "Bloody hell" he muttered watching her cross the room and smile as she spoke to her friends. Spike was hypnotized, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Nice" commented Angel with a nod as he followed Spike's gaze.

"Not interested" added Spike snapping to reality.

"How are you not interested? She's totally hot!" added Xander.

"Yeah!"

"I'm not ready for a relationship yet. Dru _just_ left us."

"Spike" Angel tried. "Dru's been gone for almost two years and you have yet to date let alone sleep with anyone."

"Yeah man, how do you survive?"

"Could ask you the same thing, wanker."

"Harsh" Xander commented getting up. "I'm gonna get some beer."

"Get me one too!" called angel. Xander didn't respond. "You're rusty. Well, this is your chance then."

"My chance?"

"It could be a one night stand not a lifelong relationship. Trust me, its much safer this way."

Spike sighed, downed the rest of his drink, and walked across the crowd towards the girl. "Hey luv" he said tapping her on the shoulder. The girl turned and smiled. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She smirked. "Vodka with a twist?"

"A girl who knows what she wants…I like that."

"I'm Buffy by the way."

"Spike."

_This may be easier than I'd imagined _thought Spike.

a/n: Okay, I wasn't sure exactly how they should meet so I just threw them together. Please, if you have any ideas on how to make this better, tell me. I promise to try and add all your ideas. R&R!


	3. almost

**Title: **Unexpected places

**Author: **Spuffygrl

**Summary: **Buffy is a romance novelist who has been burnt by love FAR too many times. Then she meets Spike, a young, single dad, who makes it his personal duty to change that.

Disclaimer: despite all my letters and death threats, Joss Wheddon has remained stubborn and won't relinquish his ownership of the Buffy and Angel verse. But that may change soon (evil grin as I turn back to the tied up Joss Wheddon) Now, where were we? Lol.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now. May be R later

A/n: Sorry this took so long to update but my teachers think that homework is away of life at my school. They've been loading us up on tests and homework which makes me appreciate my upcoming vacation that much more. Lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**: Almost

Spike sat looking at his drink depressed. Things had been going great until Buffy's cell phone had gone off and she had had to leave. She didn't even have time to give him her number. _Damn Powers that be_ he thought annoyed.

Xander walked back to the table apparently done swapping spit with the girl he was supposedly not dating anymore. "What's up peroxide boy?" he asked earning him a glare from Spike. "Where's the girl? Bunny or whatever?"

"It's Buffy" he corrected downing the rest of his scotch.

"Yeah her" agreed Xander. "You offered to pay her money to get laid didn't you" he accused. "But it's an hones mistake. I myself have done that…"

"That's not it whelp" growled Spike. "She had an emergency." Xander's face colored but he quickly recovered.

"Ah, the old 'I-have-an-emergency' trick. I know it well."

"Not surprising" grumbled spike. He tuned the rest of whatever Xander was saying out.

_It couldn't be a trick_ he concluded._. The whelp can't be right. She had a real emergency. We were having too good a time or at least I thought we were._

"Will" whined Buffy as she followed her best friend around the apartment. "Please. Come with me to the movies. I'll look dumb going alone."

"No" was the response. "I told you that I'm babysitting my niece tonight."

"Bring her along. It'll be a girl's day out. My treat. Besides, I just wanna get my mind of my grandmother dying and all." _The guilt card was always the way to go with Willow._

Willow sighed. "Well William should be bringing her by in a few minutes. The movie has to be approved by me first" she concluded.

"YES!" yelped Buffy hugging her. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Do you have everything?" spike asked his daughter as they pulled up in the parking lot.

"Yup" answered the brunette.

"Are you sure?"

"Dad" whined Dawn. "I'm gonna be at Aunt Willow's house. What are you worried about?" Spike frowned.

"No need to get all shirty" he muttered.

Laughing, Dawn got out the car, killed her father goodbye, and rang the bell to Willow's house.

"Coming" she heard from inside. Waving to her dad, she watched as the old Desoto pulled away as the front door opened.

"Hey Dawnie" said Willow with a smile. She stepped aside so that she could enter the house. "Feel like a movie?"

"Shall we dance?" Dawn smiled innocently. She looked more like her father everyday.

"Oh! I wanna see that too. Looks good" came a semi-familiar voice from the kitchen. A pretty blond walked into the room and smiled. Dawn knew that she was Willow's best friend besides uncle Xander but they had only met on a dew occations.

"Hi buffy" said Dawn.

"Dawnie."

"So, Movie or what?" interrupted Willow.

"Shall we dance it is" concluded Buffy. Grabbing their jackets, they walked out into the chilly afternoon towards the car.


	4. accidental meeting

**Title: **Unexpected places

**Author: **Spuffygrl

**Summary: **Buffy is a romance novelist who has been burnt by love FAR too many times. Then she meets Spike, a young, single dad, who makes it his personal duty to change that.

**Disclaimer**: (RECAP: joss is tied to a chair)

Me: relinquish your ownership!

Joss: NO!

Me: well then give me my favorite characters

Joss: no!

Me: (to audience) this may take a little longer than I'd expected. But I can be _very_ persuasive when I want to be. (hides the barney tapes behind back)

**Rating: **PG-13 for now. May be R later

A/n: Yeah vacation!!! Happy non-denominational holidays everyone!!!

Accidental meeting

"That movie was just bad" commented Dawn as the three girls walked back into Willow's modest little home. "J.Lo…no comment."

"I totally agree" Buffy nodded.

"Next time" mumbled Willow. "_I _pick the movie."

Dawn and Buffy grinned at her. She'd been asleep within the first ten minutes of the movie. It had been quite entertaining actually, hearing her soft snoring whenever there was a silent part in the movie.

Willow opened the front door and turned the lights on. "Are you staying over, Buffy?" she asked.

"Please stay" begged Dawn. "Aunt Willow is gonna go to sleep and I'm gonna have to finish this movie night alone."

"I can stay up as long as the next person" grumbled Willow grudgingly.

"Sure you can" Dawn responded quickly before turning back to Buffy with silent, pleading eyes.

"Um…" she looked to Willow who shrugged indifferently. "I guess we're having a slumber party then.'

Dawn squealed happily. "Great! I'll go take a shower and be back in a few minutes." She raced upstairs happily.

The next morning, Dawn bounced into the kitchen only to find her aunt already awake and dressed. "Morning" Willow said in a chipper voice, getting up to make her niece some pancakes.

"Aunt Willow?" Dawn asked tiredly as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought that Buffy and dad would make a good couple?"

Willow smiles as she poured the pancake batter into the pan. "Once or twice."

"Then why didn't you fix them up?" Dawn wondered suddenly awake.

"Because I promised them that I wouldn't get involved in their love lives."

"Promised who?"

"Both of them…and Xander."

Dawn thought that over. Xander was Willow's boyfriend but he was currently in New York. He left yesterday and would be back in a day or two.

"What if _I_ did something but you just happen to give tips. Then you wouldn't be breaking a promise, you'd be helping your niece."

Willow set a plate of plain pancakes in front of Dawn. She sat down and bit her lip. A smile spread across her lips. "That could work."

Unfortunately, Buffy walked into the kitchen just then ending their conversation. "Do I smell pancakes?" asked Buffy stretching. She was dressed and her hair was its usual shinny self.

"I'll make you some" Willow smiled. The more she thought about it, the more she like her brother and her best friend together.

"Thanks Will." Buffy sat down at the table with Dawn, who was the only one still in her PJs. "So what do you wanna do today Dawnie?"

Dawn shrugged. "Whatever it is, it better not involve watching movies."

"Agreed" nodded Buffy. Her head still hurt from the awkward position she'd slept in and the sugar rush didn't help much.

The doorbell rang and Buffy got up to get it. She opened the door and she gasped. It was him, the mystery man from the club.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. He was just as gorgeous as when they first met.

"I could ask you the same thing luv" he responded just as shocked.

"DAD!" Dawn called as she ran into her father's arms.

"Hey bit" he said scooping her in his arms and swinging her around slightly while she giggled.

"Dad?" Buffy questioned.

"Buffy" Dawn said once Spike put her down on the floor. "This is my dad. Dad, this is aunt Willow's best friend, Buffy." Buffy and Spike stared at each other too shocked for words.

_Maybe it won't be so hard to get them together_ Dawn smiled as she looked between the adults.

"Why are you here dad?" Dawn asked after a beat breaking both adults out of their trance.

"Huh?" asked Spike before reality fully set in. "Oh! Right. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the amusement park. My treat."

"cool!" Dawn's eyes shone with excitement. "Can Buffy come too?"

Buffy looked up at him once again and gave a slight smile before looking back down at Dawn. "I'm sure your father doesn't want me tagging along…"

"No" Spike interrupted with a smile. "I don't mind. You can to come with us."

"Yeah Buffy" encouraged Dawn. "Come with us."

"Um…" she looked up at Spike and returned his smile. "I'd love to."

a/n: Happy holidays guys. Please don't forget to review!


	5. the amusement park

**Title: **Unexpected places

**Author: **Spuffygrl

**Summary: **Buffy is a romance novelist who has been burnt by love FAR too many times. Then she meets Spike, a young, single dad, who makes it his personal duty to change that.

**Disclaimer**: (RECAP: joss is still tied to a chair)

Me: I didn't want to do this Joss… (puts tape in VCR)

_I love you, _

_You love me,_

_We're a great big family…._

Joss: NO! I-I burns!

Me: well then give me my favorite characters

Joss: anything, anything…Make it stop (Joss dials 911 on the cell I didn't know he had)

Me: (goes to turn the barney tape off and takes out earplugs) I'll go make up a contract.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now. May be R later

THE AMUZEMENT PARK

The sun was high by around noon when Buffy, Dawn, and Spike had left Willow's house. Willow made some excuse to not go and winked at Dawn as she did so. It was now about two in the afternoon and Dawn ran out of the car dragging them both behind her, wanting nothing but to leave the two of them and go on rides.

"Three tickets please" Spike requested of the stubby man on the other side.

"It's okay" said Buffy. "I can pay for my own ticket."

"Like I said back at the house" he began as he gave her the ticket. "My treat." Dawn smiled up at the two adults before dragging them off to some rides.

"Dawn" whined Buffy collapsing into a seat. "My feet are hurting."

"Yeah bit" Spike agreed. "We need a break."

"But I wanna go on some rides" pouted Dawn.

With a sigh, Spike said "Why not play some games? Here" he handed her some money.

"Cool" Dawn said before running away from the adults to play some games.

"So…" Buffy began but ended up just trailing off.

"So…." added Spike.

"What's your real name?" she asked a few seconds later.

"How do you know that Spike's not my real name?"

"Because no one hates their child that much" she smirked.

"Where as the name Buffy gives it that touch of classic elegance." He returned the smile.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"William okay?"

"William" she repeated nodding. "I like it."

"Off beat taste luv. So what's your name?"

"Elizabeth but I haven't been called that since grade school."

"It's nice" he half-smiled.

Pause.

"So, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"

Spike shrugged. "Not something most women respond to lightly. Besides you ran out on me, pet."

"Yeah, sorry about that. There was death in the family so I kinda had too."

"I'm sorry."

It was Buffy's turn to shrug. "Nothing you can do but move on."

Pause.

"I used to live with your sister actually" Buffy said causing Spike to look at her suspiciously. "But when she started dating that Xander guy I kinda moved out. I didn't want to be the third wheel."

"Their dating?" questioned Spike. "So that's why that ponce didn't go after anyone in particular." Buffy giggled. "What?"

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"You and Willow have different accents."

"Half brother and sister" he amended.

"Dad!" yelled Dawn from across the park. Both adults turned to her as she waved them over.

"Duty calls" smiled Spike. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Coming?"

Buffy grinned. "It would be my honor."

a/n: that was a belated New years chapter. I'm sorry that it's not long but I had no clue what to write so…yeah. Lol. Please review and give me some ideas. They're both really appreciated. Oh and I was thinking since I still haven't actually made Buffy write in her romance novel, nor have I mentioned it really, I would do that next chapter. So yeah happy holidays all. Oh and my update may only be limited to once a week or once every other week because school is starting for me on Monday (grr) So um…R&R.

-spuffygrl


	6. Proposition

**Title**: Unexpected places

**Author:** spuffygrl

**Disclaimer**: I'm not sure if I want you guys to think I'm even more crazy then I am so I'm leaving it out this time. Tell me it you want this okay?

PROPOSITION

Buffy closed her eyes and sat in front of her laptop computer waiting for the words to flow from her mind, to her finger tips, and to her computer.

"His arms wrapped around her" Buffy began with a smile, typing as she spoke to the empty room. "Causing her heartbeat to quicken slightly. He always seemed to have that effect on her." She stopped, paused as she reread what she'd just written and deleted it.

"This story is crap" she groaned to herself. She had set the whole day aside to write at lease one chapter and so far nothing.Why was this so hard? She was creative and full of ideas…only not right now. All she could think about was the great after date kiss she'd almost had with Spike that had been interrupted by Dawn's cry of pain as she twisted her ankle somehow.

"Okay" she reprimanded herself. "This is getting ridiculous. Just write something. Something good. Something captivating. Something not about Spike and how hot he is and how unbelievably sweet and smart and funny and…Off topic." She rubbed her eyes. "Let's try this again. Um…it was a cold crisp night as Elizabeth walked into the most popular club in town, the Bronze." She stopped once again. This was all too familiar but for some reason her hands continued to type even without her narration.

"The smoke was dense, the music loud, and the mob of people were restlessly dancing, free from all burdens of the world. They seemed lost in the quick beat and fast tempo.

Elizabeth walked in with her friends completely unaware of the fact that the man she'd been waiting for all her life was there. The man that would change her world was just feet away with some friends."

Buffy was enticed. She couldn't stop writing. She wrote about meeting Dawn and about Willow only she changed there names. In reference to Spike, she called him William. It was weird, writing about herself. She was familiar with the character and therefore didn't have to really search for the personalities and such. She was comfortable with them and she knew that that was something she could easily portray to her audience.

A knock sounded on her door. Disgruntle, she walked over and opened it only to be faced with those amazing blue eyes of the man she'd been thinking about all day. "Hello pet" he said smoothly.

"Spike" she said surprised.

"Are you gonna invite me in or should we just stay here?" he asked after a moment. She blushed and moved aside causing him to smile. He loved getting under her skin.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Buffy rushed over to the computer and closed the screen.

"Well…" He began nervously as he crossed and uncrossed his arms. "I was wondering, that is if you wouldn't mind. I mean…" he sighed. "Do you wanna go out with me sometime? Without Dawn that is."

Buffy went from shocked to happy. She was temporarily at a loss for words. "I-I'd love to."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" he sounded genuinely relieved.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well, good. How's tonight sound?"

Buffy pretended to think about it. "You lucked out. I'm free tonight." _And most other nights actually_ she silently added.

"Great! See you then." He walked over to her door and opened it but stopped in the doorway. "I'll pick you up at around eight okay?"

Buffy nodded again. "Perfect."

He flashed her one last grin before he left. _Looks like Elizabeth is going on a date_ she smiled to herself.

A/N: I'm such a mean person. I don't update for like ever and them I give u this short chapter. I'm really sorry guys but I haven't had time to do this lately but after finals, around the end of this month, I should be up to quick updates… I hope. If you're still reading, please review to show me that I'm not a lost cause. Lol. As for those of you who read my other story, if I don't update today then I'll update in the near future. Promise. Bye!

-Ren


	7. A Dinner Date Part 1

**Disclaimer: **this is all Joss's creation and the next chapter I'll have a continuation of the quirky disclaimers I had before.

**Warning: **this was written in a bit of a rush so I didn't have the opportunity to check it. Please review and help me out.

**A Dinner Date**

Buffy frantically threw things from her closet onto her bed. "How do I have nothing to wear?" she exclaimed.

"Buffy," comforted Willow. "I seriously doubt that anyone could have more in their closet than you."

"So not helpful" called Buffy as she threw the last shirt from inside the closet onto her bed. "I can't believe I have nothing to wear. Nothing matches and I don't have the right accessories or anything." She let out a frustrated sigh and plopped herself on the bed, crushing a few outfits in the process.

"Just calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're practically engaged."

Willow walked around the room leisurely, glancing at the contents of the bed with interest. "So you like him? My brother I mean."

"Well, yeah. He's so nice and sweet and gorgeous and…did I mention gorgeous?"

"Good" responded Willow not answering Buffy's question. She pulled a shirt from the pile and draped it on her arm. "You both deserve the best."

Buffy smiled laying back on the bed. "Thanks."

"It's true" Willow continued thumbing through some skirts. Buffy didn't notice. "Dawn and I actually thought about hooking you up but you guys kinda beat us to the punch."

"Really? So you're not totally weirded out that I'm dating you're brother or actually will be?"

"Why would I mind? I love you both. Like, if you break his heart I'd kill you and if he broke yours, I'd do the same to him." She pulled a skirt from under the pile. Buffy sat up and turned to her best friend.

"I don't know if that's sweet or homicidal."

"Little of both actually" admitted Willow with a nod. She held out the outfit to Buffy. "Here, change into this. William won't know what hit him." Buffy chuckled taking the afore mentioned outfit.

"What?"

"William" she giggled walking into the bathroom and closing it with a soft click.

With a roll of her eyes, Willow walked into the living room and, at Buffy's request, opened her laptop. She wanted Willow to read her first chapter or what there was of it.

Buffy's inspiration at seeing Spike had been cool but why would she share her romance with other readers. Besides, there hadn't been much romance unless you count the hyperactive kid or the two minute talk between cotton candies. In other words, she had deleted the entire thing and replaced it with something else. Buffy knew it sucked but still it was all she had at the minute.

Buffy exited the bathroom ten minutes later. The knee-length black mini went well with her black boots. The cute, light blue button up shirt was open at the top revealing a white tank top under it. Buffy's hair was up in a long ponytail showing off her blonde on blonde highlights.

Anyway, Willow had finished reading the three pages Buffy had written. "How was it?" asked Buffy spraying some perfume on herself.

"Well" Willow began hesitantly. "It was certainly different."

"That bad?" frowned Buffy turning to face her as she put a light coat of lip gloss on top of her smudge-free lipstick.

"Worse" sighed Willow. "It was pretty dry and trust me, I'm being kind."

Buffy sighed. "I need to start my book. I have a deadline to keep to."

"Don't worry Buff. You'll think of something. You always do."

"Yeah, let's hope that's the case. If I have to hear one thing from Riley Finn…"

"Breath Buffy. Today's a happy day remember?"

"Happy" Buffy repeated. "Happy, happy." The door bell rang suddenly cutting them both off. "Oh fuck!" yelped Buffy. "He's here. He's here. What do I do?"

"Opening the door would be a good start" Willow suggested.

"Oh yeah, the door. I knew that."

"Sure you did."

Ignoring her, Buffy walked over to her front door and, after taking a deep breath, she pulled it open. "H-hi" she stammered surprising herself. She was surprised that she could even stand let alone speak.

Spike was sexier than ever. A pair of black slacks hung loosely around his hips. A black tee-shirt could be see under his button up red shirt. His boots were polished and a small, adorable smile could be see on his lips.

"Hey luv" he responded pulling out a small bouquet of roses for her.

"Oh, that's so sweet" she took them from him. The two awkwardly stood there for a second until Buffy realized why. "Oh! Come in!"

"Thanks" he grinned. _Play it cool_ he thought to himself. _Don't act nervous._

Spike sauntered into the tiny apartment and spotted his sister.

"Hey red" he said going over and kissing her on his cheek.

"William" she acknowledged. "I'm leaving now so…yeah. Have fun you two."

"Thanks Will" said Buffy hugging her goodbye.

"Bye Buff, Bye Spike." With that she was gone and the two that were left had no idea what to next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Spike sat at one of the best tables in a fancy restaurant. It was a pretty nice place too. There was a chandelier in the center of the room emitting a dim light. The windows were covered with long silk curtains. Over them, lacy, see-through curtains sat. The table they were covered with a cloth table cover.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. She hated fancy places like this especially when she was nervous. Her hand kept shaking every time she picked up her glass and her heart was pounding against her chest uncontrollably. She sighed.

Spike, seeing her discomfort said in a low voice. "You wanna get out of here?"

"What?" Buffy asked dumbly. "No! I'm totally fine."

"You don't have to lie luv."

"Am I being that obvious?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah kinda but I don't want to be here either. It's way too…uppity you know." Buffy nodded. "What do you say we ditch this place and go grab a burger?"

"I'd love that" smiled Buffy jumping out of the seat and all ready to go. Spike grinned getting up as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn sat in the living room at Willow's house with an excruciatingly load television. Uncle Xander had come back and by the sound of it, he was getting a BIG welcome home. Even at this volume, Dawn could hear the lone moan or "shh" coming from the bedroom. Putting her CD player on full blast, Dawn made a face and began singing at the top of her lungs, anything to drown out those disgusting.

Please review cause I wanna know if anyone's still reading. I promise there will be more Spuffyness in the next chapter. R&R!


	8. A Dinner Date Part 2

Disclaimer: No one ever comments on my witty disclaimers so I figure why waste my time. If you want it please review and tell me you want it. And on with the show

**A Dinner Date Part 2**

"Favorite ice cream?" questioned Buffy while walking leisure by the pier. It was a nice California night. It was cool as random gusts of wind blew through them, picking up Buffy's hair along the way.

Spike automatically answered "Vanilla Bean OR Butter Pecan. You?"

"Cookie-n-cream or cookie dough" she answered.

Spike paused thinking of a question. "How is it that you're still single?"

Buffy slowed her pace further. She remained silent for a long time. Spike felt like bloody bint now. Things since the restaurant had been going great. They were so relaxed and comfortable with each other as they ate a random fast food restaurant and he had to ruin that; him and his big mouth.

"My little sister Faith, you might meet her when she visits in a week or two weeks, always says I have horrible taste in men." Buffy answered slowly. Finally finding a bench, the two sat down a good distance from the brightest lights of civilization and looked up at the starry night sky. "She says that if Mr. Wrong is in the room, I'll find him. It's like a curse.' She glanced over at his slightly crestfallen face and realized how she had unknowingly insulted him. She decided to elaborate so he knew she wasn't being lumping into that group.

"I've had a fling or two and stuff but in my whole life, I've had three serious relationships. First there was Parker who turned out to be a total arshole. He kept trying to get me to sleep with me. For months, four to exact, he kept that up. He said things that at the time sounded sweet. So one night, I almost agreed but changed my mind. He kicked me out of his house saying if I wouldn't give it up, then I wasn't worth his time." Buffy stopped talking. She hated that even now, even through she knew she'd been right, the memory hurt too much.

"Go on" encouraged Spike gently. Buffy elevated her eyes until were staring up at the sky.

She sighed and nodded before looking up again. It made retelling a little easier. "Angel was next. For a while, I was in love with him but her just left. He took off without a word or even a note in the middle of the night. That was two years ago." Buffy sighed sadly. She didn't see Spike jaw tighten in resentment. How could they leave her? Either they were blind, stupid, but mostly likely both. "I bumped into him a while back. Apparently he found a woman who he loves completely. More power to him."

"The last was Riley. He was everything I wanted. He was everything I thought I needed. He was nice, caring, charming…an all around good guy ya know?" Spike nodded although he knew she wouldn't see."

"So what happened?" he prodded. He didn't want to push but now he was curious; curious of his competition, curious about Buffy's past, curious about everything.

"Perfection gets boring. Being happy with him felt mundane, total dullsville. I figured that if I hated being around him...and almost everything he did agitated me; maybe I wasn't in love after all. So I broke it off. I didn't want to lead him on; I thought it'd be better for the both of us."

"Makes sense" Spike responded meeting her eyes once more.

She sighed "So I thought, but when he was promoted to publisher of the company I'm in essence writing, he had made me feel it. He's a total ars about it."

"That was his name again?"

"Riley, Riley Finn." Spike nodded. Why did he recognize that name?

Buffy looked at him apparently oblivious to his reaction. "Can I ask you a question?"

Spike shook his head slightly to clear it and said "Sure."

"What happened to Dawn's mother?"

"Heavy question" mumbled Spike eyes downcast.

"Once fair" Buffy shrugged.

"The short version. We were young and so very stupid. I was totally in love with her, completely blind love. She wasn't though. When she got pregnant, she didn't even tell me. I had to find out about it after her mum calls me to tell me off." Spike sighed. "That hurt but I knew I couldn't leave her, wouldn't. Nine months later, just after dawn, Dawn was born. Just seemed appropriate to name her that. Anyway, we started renting this horrid little death trap apartment but at least it was ours."

"Romantic…kinda." Buffy said thoughtfully. She could see the pain in his eyes as clearly as she could the moon in the sky. He'd been hurt, badly. Although his voice was indifferent, she could hear an undertone of resentment however subtle.

"I woke up one morning" Spike continued. "Only to find her packing. Dawn had to be one or maybe a little younger. Dru told me she couldn't do this, take care of a baby. She couldn't take the late night crying and that shithole apartment. When I tried to stop her, talk some sense into her, she chucked a plate at my head and ran out." He subconsciously rubbed a hand over his scarred brow. "Two weeks later, I got the divorce papers which stated very clearly that I was to have soul custody. Dru even attached a letter saying she never wanted to see either of us again and for the past ten years, she hadn't even called."

Spike and Buffy sat in silence each thinking of the pain they'd experienced in the past. Just because it happened a while ago didn't mean it hurt much less.

"Our lives suck" Buffy spoke up a few minutes later. Spike chuckled at the unexpected comment.

"Kinda' he agreed. "But, I know this will sound unbelievably cheesy but I love my daughter. I love my job and things could be worse."

Buffy paused. "Yeah. The rest of my life isn't totally horrible. Romance can come when it comes." Spike nodded as another silence, this one more comfortable then its predecessor, settle over them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike drove Buffy home an hour or two later. He even went so far as to walk her into the apartment building and, standing outside her door, watched as she fumbled with her keys. It wasn't just his gentlemanly instincts, although they were a part of it, Spike just didn't want the date to end but even if she invited him in, he wouldn't go. He had to pick up Dawn and relieve his sister of her aunt-ly duties.

Buffy finally got the door open. She hated this building; it was falling apart but she didn't have the money to find anything better. Especially not for the money she could dish out until her next book.

She turned to Spike and smiled. She stopped herself from inviting him in. Her sister had these rules they had affectionately named "DATING CONDUCT."(Me: original huh? lol) The first rule was: Don't let the guy in on the first date. It might give him the wrong idea and Buffy really liked Spike.

"So, I'll see you?" asked Buffy tentatively. For all she knew, he could've hated her guts and never wanted to see her again.

"Tomorrow" he promised then before she knew what was happening, Spike leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. He grinned as he pulled back. "See you tomorrow luv." With that, he turned ad left glancing back only once, very subtly, out of curiosity. To his delight, she was watching him walk away. He stepped onto the elevator and grinned even wider right before the door opened.

Author's Note-

So, I felt bad for updating my other story three times and leaving this bone to lie in its wake. Therefore, the update. Hope you're still reading and reviews are much appreciated. (hint, hint) Oh! I think you should know that I'm planning to force them together soon, not romantically although I'll do that too. Stay tuned and, oh yeah, REVIEW!

P.S. check out my new story which I should publish very soon. Another AU…or is it? Lol.

Until next time gentle viewers.


	9. The Apartment

A/N: So, I wrote this chapter at like three. It seems that lately, that's the only time I've been able to write. Sorry for the HUGE gap between chapters. I wanted to finish my other story and then there was the wedding and SATs and SAT2s. I've just been really busy. Now on top of that, I have finals that started today actually. I wanted to update at least once before another week dry spell. As soon as I have a spare moment, I promise to update. Until then, I give this chapter. It's kinda short so…sorry. Oh and remember this late, I'm kinda delusional so I apologize in advance. ENJOY! Most importantly, **REVIEW!**

Buffy woke to the harsh sound of knuckles rasping on her door. She sat up surprised by the sound especially so early in the morning. Glancing at the clock by her bed, Buffy groaned as she saw that it was only six in the morning, ON THE WEEKEND. She laid back down completely ready to fall back asleep.

_Knock. Knock. Knock!_

Buffy pulled her pillow over her head to try and block out the sound.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Buffy yelled pushing the covers off of her and attempting to stand up. Unfortunately for her, her feet-in her rush to get the door-got tangled in the sheets that she had kicked off the bed and onto the floor in the middle of the night. She fell to the floor with a thud. "Oof" she muttered, rubbing her ankle.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_ (me: heehee, it sounds like bam bam from the Flintstones.)

"Hold on!" Buffy cried out, rising on shaky feet, cringing at the sharp pain that went through her leg. She limped over to the front door. Pulling it open, she was met with a very annoyed looking landlord.

"You're late!" her landlord said bursting past her.

"What?" asked Buffy looking confused. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You haven't paid your rent yet and it's almost two weeks late."

"Yeah, I know. I-I talked to your brother about it."

"I kinda wanna hear me talking right now" Glory interrupted. "You're out. I'm kicking you out. You don't pay your rent on time and your always flirting with my brother."

"I've never flirted with Ben. He's not my type."

"Oh, so now you thing you're too good for him? Above him?"

"No, that's not what I meant. He's nice and I guess some would consider him even cute."

"Oh, so you _ARE_ hitting on my brother."

"No…I mean…no." Buffy sighed. "When do I have to be out by?"

"This afternoon. I don't want to see your face around her again, for my brother or for the apartment. Good night." With that, she walked out of the apartment with resolve, the door slamming behind her.

Buffy pressed her eyes closed. Willow and Xander were gone and they were the only people she knew who were in California right now. She paused, searching her mind for just about any option when she landed on Spike. But how could she ask? Sure, they'd had a good time with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow but that had been then. That did, by any means, mean that she was actually invited to stay with them for an extended period of time. But what choice did she have?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike unlocked the door to his sister's house and turned on the lights. The place was just as it was left the last time he was there, clean and tidy. As he had been instructed, he set off towards the kitchen for some water for the plants. Dawn followed him, searching for Miss Kitty Fantastico to appear. She didn't.

"Dad?" she asked timidly. He was filling a small spray can with water.

"Nibblet?"

"Where is Miss Kitty?"

"I don't know. she should be around here somewhere. Go look for her."

A crash upstairs stopped Spike's motions. He looked up, wondering what the hell that was. Glancing over at Dawn, he could see the unmistakable fear in her eyes. "What was that?"

"Shh" he instructed while turning off the water. "Stay behind me" he mouthed. She nodded.

Spike stealthily walked past her, grabbing the nearest thing to him which happened to be a vase. Dawn trailed after him, grabbing a broom (me: smart girl) as her weapon of choice. They both went up the stairs slowly, making sure not to make noise. For all they knew it could have been some psycho with a gun. Spike hadn't felt comfortable leacing Dawn behind mostly because he wasn't sure how many of them there were. The last thing he would EVER want was for anything to happen to his daughter, she meant too much to him. At least this way, he could protect her with his last breath.

The light in one of the rooms was on so it was a pretty safe bet that there was someone in there. Spike walked over and gently pushed the door open. It creaked to which he cringed. "Who's in here!" he demanded. If he was going to be caught inside, he might as well make it look like he meant to make the noise.

Buffy looked up from her magazine in confusion. "Why are you holding a vase?" she questioned, absently petting a content Miss Kitty. "Why's Dawn holding a broom?"

"We though you were a burglar" answered Dawn putting down her "weapon." She spoke before her father had the chance to think of anything that wouldn't make him sound like a complete wanker.

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him. "And you decide to take a vase to what pot the crooks plants?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked her instead of answering her.

"I don't have a home anymore." She averted her eyes from him and back to her magazine.

"What do you mean you don't have a home?"

"I don't have a home. I got kicked out. The landlord's a bit…bitter…bitter, mean woman" Buffy finished weakly. She glanced at Dawn to see if she noticed. She hadn't but Spike was giving her a very strange look. Dawn was too wrapped up in taking care of the cat.

"I walked you to your door yesterday."

"And I got kicked out this morning. I figure I'd crash here until they came back then I don't know go to a motel."

"Buffy, you can't do that."

"What else am I supposed to do? I have no other options."

"Why don't you come stay with us?" Dawn's voice was so childlike that it took both of the adults by surprise. "We've got plenty of room."

"I-I don't t-think that's such a good idea." Buffy sat up.

"Why not?" asked Spike. Those two words caught her completely off guard. "Like Dawnie said, we've got the room."

"It would be awkward…wouldn't it? I mean us living under the same room."

"I promise not to do anything without permission" he said once Dawn walked out of the room to get Miss Kitty some milk.

"I couldn't ask…"

"I'm offering" he interrupted.

"You're serious? You want me to move in with you?"

"Rent free on top of that."

"Spike, I have to pay…something. You're already doing too much as it is."

"No, look Buffy we can barter." He took a seat next to her. "I'll let you move in, rent-free if…" he racked his brain for something that he might actually need. "You watch Dawn. You know, pick her up from school, make sure she does the homework, the whole thing. Deal?"

Buffy contemplated her options. Upon realizing that she had none, she smiled at Spike. "Deal and Spike, thanks."

"No problem." He stood. "So, let's pack you up."

A/N: so what'd you think? REVIEW!


	10. Understanding

Buffy looked around her new room. She had just finished unpacking and but she needed to decorate. Unfortunately that was put on hold until she wrote at least a chapter, Spike's orders. He had already gone to work and left her with Dawn advising his daughter to keep an eye on Buffy. The girl was surprisingly stubborn.

_Note to self_ Buffy thought staring at the blinking mouse on the blank page. _Ask Spike what he does for a living._

She sighed, turning her mini-ipod off cutting off the Evanescence song. The door to her room, the one only two doors from Spike's, opened after a short knock. Dawn peeked her head into the room. since it was Sunday night, she was off from school. "Buffy?"

Buffy turned around from the swivel chair that she used as her computer seat and looked at the child. "Yeah?"

"Well, dad said I can't let you out until you write at least one chapter of your story but I'm getting hungry."

"Me too." She sighed. "I'll order Chinese food. Sound good?"

"Divine."

"The usual then?"

"And an egg roll."

"Okay." Buffy nodded. Dawn stared at her expectantly, one hand still on the doorknob. "Oh, you meant now." Dawn nodded holding the phone, that she'd gotten out of nowhere, to her.

The food was delivered half and hour later. Dawn had put out plates and forks on the kitchen island while Buffy poured healthy portions of food onto each plate and leaving the different sauces between them-still in the packages. The central air seemed to cool the food faster than normal. There was a light atmosphere as they dug in.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Dawn a few minutes later.

"Sure." Buffy shrugged taking a sip of her drink. "What'd you wanna know?"

"Why is it so hard for you to you know…write this book. From what dad and aunt Willow said, you used to make all these stories pretty quick and they were good. What happened?"

Buffy sighed. "Can I trust you Dawnie?" she nodded. "I've don't really like writing Romance novels anymore. They don't hold as much…I don't know. I don't enjoy it as much. Ideas are becoming more and more scarce."

Dawn laughed. "Who says that's all you have to write? Why don't you do what you love?"

"I don't know what I love. Romance is all I've ever written about…usually inspired by crappy relationships."

"I wouldn't know" muttered Dawn under her breath. She looked down at her food as if it was the most fascinating thing on earth.

"What do you mean?"

"Boys don't really notice me."

"Oh I can guarantee that they will. You're a a very pretty little girl Dawnie." Buffy smiled a little and used a finger to move Dawn's hair from her face. "Boys, at your age, think that girls are icky. It's nothing personal. I bet that by next year, they'll be lining up to take you out."

Dawn smiled a little and looked back at Buffy. "You know, I think you and my dad make a cute couple."

"We're not really a couple…."

Dawn interrupted. "Since my mom left…I-I haven't really had anyone. I mean dad tries but when it comes to girly stuff, he kinda sucks. Aunt Willow helps but there's a limit to what she can do. You…you're…I'm happy you moved in." Dawn stood up with her empty plate, kissed Buffy on the cheek, disposed of it in the sink, and left the room.

Buffy stared after her in silence. That's it, she had an idea for a story. _Thank you Dawn_ Buffy shouted in her head before rushing off to the room.

A/N: sorry this is so short but I'm still on vacation so getting this in is like a bloody miracle. Lol. Sorry Spike wasn't in this chapter but don't worry, Spuffyness will occur in the next chappie. If you have any suggestions please add them to my review.


	11. Who's that?

Spike walked into his house, tired from dealing with all the brain-dead people at work. That wasn't what put him in a bad mood though, no. He finally remembered where he'd heard the name Riley Finn before. He was this jackass who worked under him, they all did since he owned the company technically, and Buffy's was the only complaint he'd heard. All his female clients were unhappy with him.

"Hi dad" Dawn said running into her father's arms. He smiled, lifting her up and twirling around while planting a kiss on her cheek. She giggled. (Me: Aw, isn't he the best?)

"Hey bit" he responded putting her down.

"Had a bad day?"

"Nothing that I didn't handle." He paused. "How's Buffy adjusting?"

"She hasn't left her room for more than a minute since breakfast. (Me: to clear any confusion, the last chappie was the day before) I think she's on a role." Spike seemed surprised. "Oh and some guy named Scott called for her. He didn't sound nice." Spike's eyebrows were knit tightly at the name. No, he didn't know this guy but he didn't like the fact that this unknown man was calling his…his…what was she to him? a girlfriend? Friend with benefits? Guess it can't be the latter considering the fact that they hadn't exactly done anything.

"Does she know?"

"He just called, right before you got here. Wonder how he got this number so fast."

Spike looked down at his daughter. "Dawnie, why don't you go order us some dinner while I got talk to Buffy a sec okay?"

"You're gonna kiss her aren't you?" Dawn had a matter-of-fact look on her face mixed with a little smugness.

"That young lady…" he hit her bottom to send her scurrying to the kitchen faster. "is not of your concern."

"You're gonna kiss her" she called over her shoulder quickly disappearing from sight.

Spike walked over to Buffy's room, taking off his shoes and loosening his tie in the process. (me: Hmm, Spike in a tie?) He took a deep breath before knocking on her door. No one answered. He knocked again, a little harder this time. Still no response. Bracing himself, he pushed the door open and peeked into the room. There she was sitting at the small desk with only a laptop to illuminate the room. she looked determined, almost like a zombie only much prettier.

"Buffy?" he asked carefully. She didn't turn to look or show any signs of having heard him. "Buffy." This time his voice was stronger, much more so. He stepped forward realizing that she had headphones on her ears when she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear thoughtlessly. He tapped her on the shoulder. She must have jumped eighty feet into the air to put it mildly. The dark circles around her eyes and the blank stare that plagued her eyes, admittedly, freaked Spike out.

"S-Spike?" she said unsure. He looked at her oddly.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes slowly came into focus as she shook her head slightly. "I'm fine." A large smile came across her face. "And I'm almost done. Maybe a chapter or so left."

"In two days? Wow, that's impressive love."

She shrugged standing and languidly stretched. "I had…a little motivation. My um…friend Scott called me to make sure that I was done. Riley's not the only one waiting for me to finish." The last part was whispered more to herself than to him but he still caught it.

Spike kept his voice as impassive as he could. "Who's Scott?"

Buffy paused. "A friend…kinda."

"Buffy it's okay. You can be honest. You already have a boyfriend. I get it."

"No you don't" she cut in a little more forcefully then she'd intended. Spike instantly shut up.

He waited for her to continue. "What is it then pet?"

"It's nothing." She turned away from him, giving him her back, arms crossed across her chest.

"You can trust me." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. His voice was a whisper as he continued into her ear. "I'd do anything for you, I swear."

Buffy looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I know you would." She sighed getting comfortable in his embrace. "Scott is my brother."

Spike pulled back ever so slightly. "You never told me you had a brother."

"He's not exactly the family's pride and joy…not since mom died anyway. He gambles and drinks and does everything imaginable to tarnish the family name."

"Uh-huh" prodded Spike after a long span of silence passed between them.

Shifting to get closer to him, Buffy sighed before continuing. "A couple of weeks ago, he got into some serious trouble. These loan sharks are after him and he doesn't have the money to pay them back. That's why I need this book to be done. I need to give him money to yet again bail him out. These people have already trashed his place and near killed his 'girlfriend.'" Buffy made air quotes around the word girlfriend. Her brother didn't have girlfriends, he had the latest willing victims.

"How much does he owe?"

Buffy remained silent for a long time. "A little over twenty-six thousand."

"I'm about to do you a huge favor."

Buffy pulled back completely now. "You are not giving him the money! And where are you gonna get that kinda cash?"

Spike looked at her. "I own a chain of companies all along the east and west coast. I think I'm decently off don't you? and besides, I know you're good for it. I'll give him the money and you'll pay me back…no interest or anything."

Buffy looked at him like he was insane. "You've already given me a home. I can't take your money too!" Spike rolled his eyes and silenced any further arguments by placing his lips on hers. Shocked into submission, she just looked at him when the kiss let up.

"I'm giving you the money." With that, he smiled and walked out the room. Buffy just stared after him.

A/N: that's all for now gentle readers. There are only like three chappie, if that many, left in this story. I want to wrap it up and finish **wedding bells** so I can start my new non-AU story and possibly Gilmore girl story. I'll update as soon as I can and, oh yeah, UPDATE!


	12. Brotherly Love

A/N: this is the same day before anyone gets confuzzled. Oh and I'm sorry for that 'UPDATE' thing at the end of the last chappie. I meant 'REVIEW'. That's what I get for updating early in the morning or late at night depending on how you look at it. Hm…why am I doing that now?

Buffy sighed before going to open the front door. Spike had forced her to call her brother and invite him over which she had done. So when she opened the door, that's what she saw, her brother.

"Oh my god! Scottie" she yelped seeing his beaten state. His eye was puffy and swollen and he had bruises everywhere. By the way he limped into the house, he most likely had a sprained ankle. His shirt had dried blood stains on it and he looked about ready to collapse.

"Don't worry Liz. I'm fine" he replied.

"Don't tell me not to worry. Look at you."

Scott nearly collapsed right there but she caught him just in time. "Spike!" she called needing help bringing him to the couch.

A flustered Spike came into the living room from the kitchen, almost dropping the lemonade and cups in the process. Placing the tray on the table, he wordlessly helped Buffy drag her brother to a chair. "You must be Spike" nodded Scottie once he was in the seat. Spike sat down opposite him while Buffy ran to get the first aid kit. They had already told Dawn to stay in her room and be quiet while they dealt with this.

"That'd be me" he nodded pouring a drink. He handed it to Scott who downed the entire thing in less than ten seconds.

"Huh" he smiled setting the glass down. "My sister told me about you."

"Really?" Spike got curious. "What'd she say?"

Unfortunately, Buffy came into the room just then and Scott sent Spike a smirk. "Here" Buffy said handing him a bag of ice. "Put it on your ankle." Scottie groaned slightly as Buffy cut through his shirt. "When did this happen?" Scott sent Spike a weary look. "It's okay. He already knows. You can trust him."

Scott still hesitated. "I bumped into Wilkins cronies on the street coming here. They chased me down and" he took a sharp intake of breath as Buffy disinfected the gapping knife wound. "Dammit Liz. What are you trying to do?"

Buffy stopped her movements looking angrily at her brother. "You own these loan sharks and need my help. Do you even realize that they could've killed you tonight!" Angry tears fell from her eyes.

Scott reached up, softness in his eyes. "Liz, I'm fine. See?" he wiped at her tears and offered her a little smile. She pulled away.

"I can't do this anymore Scottie. I can't keep almost losing you."

"What are you saying?" Spike felt suddenly very uncomfortable but he didn't want to abandon his…Buffy.

"I'm giving you an ultimatum. Either you clean up or I don't wanna talk to you…ever again. This is the last time I'm giving you the money either way." He looked at his sister oddly and could see how serious she was. He said nothing for a long time mentally weighing his options.

"Buffy" he began. "It's not that easy."

"I'm making it that easy" she replied stubbornly. "Because of you, I'm bringing people whom I really care about into something they were never meant to be associated with." She placed a hand on Spike's shoulder. "I lay awake every night wondering if you're okay or if today is the day that they finally get you. I can't live like that Scott. I just…I can't."

"So you're abandoning me?" he sat up a little, grimacing in the process.

Buffy sighed. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "I've never asked you for anything. I've helped you through some serious, for lack of a better term, shit. Now, for the first time ever, I need you to do something for me." She paused, wiping at the now steadily flowing tears. "Scottie, please clean up your act. I can't risk losing you."

Scott looked at his sister then down at his beaten body. He knew this should be an easy decision and Buffy was right, she had never asked him for anything. It's just, what would he do? He'd never had a job, nothing legit, unless you count the job at the cleaners when he was thirteen. But this was his sister. He had to at least try. That's all he could do right? Try.

Buffy took the couch, letting her brother stay in her room for the night. She couldn't help the silent tears that fell down her face every time an image of Scott floated into her head. She really loved him despite all the stupid things he'd done. On some level, she even understood why. It's just, when she thought about how close he came to dying tonight, well she lost it.

"Buffy" Spike's voice sounded directly behind her. She rubbed at her eyes, not wanting to seem weaker. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said unconvincingly. Spike took a seat next to her.

"You can have my bed if you want. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight" he informed.

"Me neither."

Pause.

"I'm proud of you, you know. Of how you told your brother the truth, opened up."

"I just hope it makes a difference." Spike put an arm around her, settling back into the gushy couch. Buffy leaned into him.

There was a long moment of comfortable silence before Spike decided to break it. "So you care about me?"

Buffy took a second to understand what he'd said but when she did, her cheeks began to turn a fiery red. She was just happy he couldn't see. "I-I…"

"Be honest" he interrupted.

"Honest?" he nodded. "Then yes, I do care about you Spike. I totally understand if you wanna end this thing…whatever it is."

He turned to her, staring at her like she had ten heads. "Why would I wanna do that?"

It was Buffy's turn to look at him oddly. "Are you kidding? I mean, you've met my brother and I told you about my breakups and…my past in general. How can you not want to end it after all that?"

"Buffy." He looked at her seriously, eyes clouded with a mix of desire and total honesty. "You have baggage, we all do. I _love_ you too much to let you go just because you have a screwed up family. Who doesn't?"

"Y-you love me?" Buffy asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"Well, as Dawn would say, duh." He too was smiling.

"You don't have to say anything." Spike continued. "I didn't say I love you and expect you to say it back. I just want to tell you how I really feel."

Buffy kissed him, passionately, and as she pulled away with a big smile she whispered "I love you too…William."

A/N: okay sorry for the delay but I haven't been near a computer to the past few weeks. I've been away on vaca, again, and I just got back. I'm sorry. I actually just woke up so I don't know if any of that makes sense. For all of you who read my other story, I'll be updating that within the week. I also want to put the next chappie to this story up soon but it'll be short, most likely a Dawn/Spike conversation or something. Well as always, REVIEW! (heehee, I got it right this time. Lol)


	13. Daddy Dearest

A/N: I promise when I get my wireless internet reconnected the updates will be faster. Until next time…

"Dad!" yelled Dawn coming out of her room, worry on her face. She rushed into every room, looked through every open door. Finally she checked the living room. That's where he was, a slight glow to his face, a glow that hadn't been there for a while.

"Dad?" her voice was gentler now as she walked slowly toward the aforementioned. "Are you okay?"

Spike looked up, snapped out of his reverie, and smiled at her. "Hey Dawnie. Did you want something?"

"Uh…" she trailed off. Her problem can wait minute or two. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just yesterday…I told Buffy…" he trailed off, smiling to himself again.

"That you love her?" He nodded. "That's great!" She ran over to hug him then retreated back to her previous spot.

Spike looked at her for a long second. "Bit, you'd tell me if you weren't comfortable with me and Buffy being together right? I mean, we've always been able to talk and I don't want that to change no matter what."

"I know." she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm totally happy about you and Buffy and your…togetherness."

"Dawn…" his face fell slightly as he took a deep breath. "When your mom left, I thought that no one could replace her and I was right, no one can. Buffy…I really love her. She's everything to me, second only to you, and I want you guys to really be close or to at least like each other."

Dawn smirked, something she'd gotten from the man before her. "I'd like to be the one to point out that I liked her even before you two knew the other existed. Buffy's cool. She's like a big sister, only your age. I totally support _this_ relationship." Spike hugged her proud that his little girl was mature enough to accept this relationship. "Speaking of which…where is she?"

He sighed. "She went with her brother to pay off a-a fine. Why?"

"I just really need to talk to her. Aunt Willow and uncle Xander aren't back right?"

"No, their not. Is there something I can help you with."

She grimaced. "I can wait for Buffy to come back."

"Bit, I just said you can tell me anything."

Dawn paused. "Are you sure?" He nodded. Biting her lip for a second, she finally trudged forward. "I just got my first period and I was hoping Buffy could help me." Spike stared at her making a great impression of a fish as he searched for something to say.

A/N: I needed something that would make Spike VERY uncomfortable and something that Buffy would handle more aptly. Don't worry there will be more action in the next chapter which I'm hoping will be up by next week. Um…don't worry, I'm not going into detail about that little bomb Dawn just dropped just might mention it in the beginning and move on. What else? Oh yeah! This is one of the last maybe five chapters? And as always REVIEW! (OH and I forgot to mention, time of writing: sometime in the two o'clock in the morning regent.)


	14. A Little Unexpected

A/N: Oh, it was brought to my attention that I have spelling mistakes. I know. I write early in the morning and never read it over because I'd never get anything done. It's too late to get a beta cause this story is almost over so, sorry guys. I'll try to limit them. Okay, on with the show.

Buffy opened the front door and walked in, locking it behind her. She dropped her keys by the coat rack and slowly walked into the house. It was fairly dark, in the front room anyway. "Anyone home!" she called into the silence.

Spike came running toward her, face red and a panicked look on his face. "Buffy, I need you. Dawn…period…older…boys…I can't do this. she's my little girl. she's not supposed to get this. I'm not ready to deal with this" he spoke quickly and Buffy looked at him strangely.

"Captain Peroxide, mind speaking coherently?" She put her hands on her hips with a small smile playing on her hips. She'd never seen him so flustered.

Not bothering with words, Spike dragged Buffy into his daughter's bedroom and pushed her in, closing the door as he left. His feet running away could be heard clearly through the thin walls.

"So…" Buffy said, looking upon Dawn who looked half embarrassed and half pained. "You got your period?" Dawn nodded, eyes downcast. "What are you like ten?" Again Dawn nodded. "Wow, you're younger than I was."

Buffy sat down next to her, legs crossed. She laughed lightly causing Dawn to turn to her with an odd look in her eyes. "I remember my first one." Again she laughed. "I was what? Thirteen? And I was in school, eating lunch with some of my friends. I stood up and was about to go put my tray back when my best friend, your aunt, Willow, asked what was on my skirt. Of course, this had to be the day I was wearing a white skirt. Anyway, we rushed off to the bathroom and Willow had to get me a pair of clothes to wear for the rest of the day. As it turns out, the only thing she could find was a pair of pants about seventeen sizes too big." Dawn smiled. "I had to spend the rest of the day with Willow holding up one end and me trying not to fall." Dawn laughed at the visual. (Me: I think that's from Degrassi. Not sure.)

"That must have been embarrassing."

"Oh my god it was!" Buffy exclaimed, covering her face with her hands for a second. "I almost died that day and when I got home, my mom was there. I told her and she hugged me and said rather loudly, in front of Willow and my friend at the time, Michael, 'You're a woman now Elizabeth!'"

Dawn's eyes widened. "wow."

Buffy laughed then grew serious. "I don't know what Spike told you but this is something to be happy about. I mean like my mom said in her over cheerful, happy tone 'You're a woman now.'" Buffy bumped her should playfully. "Welcome to the club." Dawn smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Buffy and Dawn emerged from the room, half an hour later, Dawn had a sleepover bag in her hands and a happy look on her face. "I'll be at Janice's" she informed her nervous father.

"Don't you think you should, I don't know, stay and sleep it off?" Spike replied awkwardly.

"She doesn't have leprosy Spike."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He paused. "Have fun." He said finally and watched Dawn run out of the house. He watched her cross the street before looking back at Buffy.

"So how is everything?"

"She's fine, really. She's just growing up."

"Yeah, so I realized." They sat down on the couch together in silence, neither wanting to break it.

"So…" Buffy curled up to him and he relaxingly put an arm around her.

"How did things go with your brother?" Spike was visibly calmer than before.

"H-He's fine. Scott says he wants to be a man I can be proud of." She snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "I just hopes he means it this time."

"You did your best Buffy. It's up to Scott to take it from here."

Buffy looked up at him. "Speaking of revelations."

"Revelations?"

"Yeah," She paused trying to get her thoughts together. "I was just…I had a question."

"Yes?" prodded Spike.

"Well, I mean now that you've had time to thing about it…do you regret what you said?"

"Said?"

"When you said that you loved me."

Spike looked at her oddly. "What? No! If anything, I realize how true that statement was." He smiled. "Every time you flick your hair back or smile or when you're mad and the end of your nose crinkles ever so slightly, I fall in love with you all over again."

"Sound like a line" she joked.

"I'm serious Buffy. I really do love you more than anything."

Buffy looked him directly in the eye. "Really?" Spike tilted his head to the side and grabbed her lips with his.

_Watch the sunrise _

_Say your goodbyes _

_Off we go _

_Some conversation _

_No contemplation _

_Hit the road _

_Car overheats _

_Jump out of my seat _

_On the side of the highway, baby _

_Our road is long _

_Your hold is strong _

_Please don't ever let go, oh no_

When he pulled away a few minutes later, he asked "Still think I'm joking?" Buffy said nothing and instead smashed her lips to his. Caught off guard, Spike returned the kiss with just as much passion. He couldn't remember when it had been that they had decided to lay back on the couch but, apparently, they had.

Buffy was frantically unbuttoning his shirt while he teasingly grinded his erect pelvis into her. Having gotten his shirt off successfully but leaving the tie which she couldn't remove without temporary loss of contact, Buffy smashed her mouth against his again. Spike pulled back. "Buffy" he muttered, trying to think straight with her lips gently making their way down his chest. "Buffy, we can't."

Buffy, who was now on top, looked at him. "What? Why?"

"I won't be able to stop. I want you, I do. I won't be able to control myself."

She grinned cheekily. "Who says I wanna stop?" she questioned. Spike groaned.

"Are you sure about this?"

A look came over her face as she took in their surroundings. "You're right" she said dejectedly and stood. "We can't do this."

Spike, mentally cursing himself, used a cushion to block his obvious erection. He groaned softly, this time in disappointment. Buffy continued to smile. "That's not what I meant silly." She extended a hand to which he took without thinking. She pulled him up. "I meant not _here._ We can't do this _here_, in the living room.

"Oh!" Spike's face glowed once more. He let her drag him into his bedroom (the bed was bigger) and watched as she locked the door behind them.

They tumbled to the bed, hands intertwined in the other's hair. Spike let his fingers softly caress her arms and slowly slipped them lower and lower until they were no longer in view. Buffy moaned loudly. She somehow slipped off his slacks as he slipped off her shirt and underwear. She cupped his throbbing cock and with every kiss he gave her, she pumped him.

_I know I don't know you _

_But I want you so bad _

_Everyone has a secret _

_Oh, can they keep it?_

_Oh no, they can't _

_I'm driving fast now _

_Don't think I know how to go slow _

_Where you at now _

_I feel around _

_There you are _

_Cool these engines _

_Calm these jets _

_I ask you how hot can it get _

_And as you wipe off beads of sweat _

_Slowly you say, I'm not there yet_

It was the most amazing thing either of them had ever felt. Buffy began to whimper "Spike, please. Spike…" Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Spike stuck two fingers deep into her lush, juicy folds. He could feel the liquid dripping down his fingers and he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He let his tongue enter her, lapping up whatever he could. She pushed forward in ecstasy almost choking him as she did so. She felt too good.

Spike grabbed her hips, keeping her still, and rolled his tongue while pushing further into her. Buffy let out another mind numbing moan and another downpour of her sweet juices came. Spike, feeling his cock get tighter with every moan and every unbelievable tasting lick, slowly withdrew his mouth. She gave a protest.

Looking down at her for a second, he took in her lush, naked breasts and the hard nipples. He took in her thin frame and every curve of her body. Her hair was sprawled out around her like a halo and she, in his eyes, did look like an angel.

Spike slowly slid himself inside her slowly. She shifted, adjusting to the massive size. There was a moment where they just looked at each other, both realizing simultaneously how perfectly they fit. "I love you" Spike muttered starting to withdraw himself before smashing back into her.

After a scream of pleasure, Buffy muttered back "I love you too." That was how they continued for the better part of the night.

_I know I don't know you _

_But I want you so bad _

_Everyone has a secret _

_Oh, can they keep it?_

_Oh no, they can't _

_I know I don't know you _

_But I want you so bad _

_Everyone has a secret _

_Oh, but can they keep it?_

_Oh no, they can't_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow and Xander opened the door to Spike's house with the spare key he hid in a potted plant. Xander was about to scream a 'hello, anyone here' when Willow covered his mouth. Faintly, they could hear the sound of Buffy and Spike moaning. Even the springs of the mattress could be hear but they had to strain to hear it.

"Maybe we should tell them we came back early tomorrow morning" Willow whispered, softly closing the door and pulling Xander behind her.

"Yeah. That'd be good." Xander nodded, ghost white from what he had to heard. "Blocking this out." He repeated over and over as they walked to the car.

a/n: So, what do you think? I vagued (me: I made a new word!) up all the graphic parts so…yea. Um…I guess that's all I have to say. You guys make my day with all the fabulous reviews. Also, this will be the last time I'll be able to update either story for the next maybe week and a half. I'm going on vaca for the third time, my uncle's house so I don't know how much of a vacation I could possibly have. Lol. REVIEW!

P.S. the song is "secrets" by Maroon 5


	15. Happy Endings

A/N: I am so, so, so, so sorry. I stayed longer than I thought I would. I would've updated from there but their computer takes forever to load a damn page and I left my laptop at home. Please don't hate me. Before I start, I was asked why Willow and Xander just walked in in the last chapter. Well, I wanted them to have the relationship. You know, you don't need to knock or anything just walk in. It's kind of based off of me and my friends. We just invite ourselves into the other's house. Okay on with the much awaited finale!

Buffy grinned and languidly stretched her sleeping muscles. She loved this, waking up next to Spike. She watched him set a tray full of breakfast foods on her lap and place a flower in a tiny vase.

"You like it?" he asked nervously. He'd never cooked for her and he was kind of scared that she'd hate it. Dawn had never complained but then again, she'd also invented that peanut butter-jelly-jelly -marshmallow combo.

Buffy swallowed the mouthful of eggs and looked at him. "Thank you. This is so sweet." With that, she placed a caste kiss on his lips.

"Yeah?" he wondered, making sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Yeah." She nodded, this time placing a longer kiss on his lips. Spike could almost taste the eggs as his tongue ran along her teeth. (me: okay, that may sound grosser than I wanted it to.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Spike stood opposite Willow, Xander, and Dawn at Buffy's book signing. There were camera men, and women, and news anchors everywhere. More impressively, they all wanted to get the scoop on Buffy.

"She's beautiful. She's smart. And she's a hell of a writer" introduced Scottie. Buffy smiled, squeezing Spike's hand slightly. He'd done so much for her over the past couple of months. He'd paid off her brother's loans and given her a home when she was evicted from her old one. He gave her his heart and hadn't broken hers. Most recently, he'd given Scottie, who decided that he wanted to be a man his sister could be proud of, a job at his company. She loved him so much, both the men in her life. Oh yeah and there was Riley…well, he was taken care of.

"Give a round of applause for my sister, Buffy Anne Summer!" the crowd broke out into loud applause while she walked onto the stage, gave her brother a hug, and positioned herself in the microphone.

She waited for them to die down before beginning. "My new book is called 'Unexpected places.' " (me: where have I heard that before? Hmm..ponders) She held up the book and shook her head slightly, a smile evident on her face. "I appreciate getting the Pulitzer Prize and the recognition.

"I used to think that the life of a writer, and artist in general, should be charmed. I mean, you look at all the famous people, celebrities, and what do you see? Perfection. I've come to realize that perfection is in the eyes of the beholder. My life, right now, is as perfect as it will ever be, could ever be. I have the love of a man who mean the world to me." She paused just long enough to look at Spike and smile. "I have a new, young friend who I think of as being the closest thing to a daughter I'll have for a long time. I have two best friends who love me and would do anything for me." Her eyes drifted over Dawn, Willow, and Xander. They all return her smile.

"My book, my writing, is a big a big part of my life. It's my heart, my soul, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, I have two heart and souls as odd of an image as that may be." There was light laughter to that. "I just want to say, thank you for this honor and thank you for your support." The entire place exploded with applause.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy, Dawn, and Spike drove through the McDonald's drive through figuring that this would be the perfect end to the perfect day. Willow and Xander had called it an early night but by the happy looks on their faces, it wasn't going to be. They didn't care that they were WAY overdressed for such a 'dive' especially because they just came from the award ceremony, but they didn't care. This is what they wanted.

"May I help you?" asked the voice.

"Yeah" responded Spike. "Could I have a Big Mac Meal, um…" he looked to the girls.

"I'll have the same" nodded Buffy.

"I want a McChicken meal and oh! McFlurry" asked an excited Dawn.

"Um…make that two Big Mac meals and a McChicken" Spike spoke into the drive through speaker.

"Dad…"

"Oh and a McFlurry."

"Your total is $ 10.17. Drive around and have a nice day."

Spike did as he was instructed. He stopped at the window and grinned at the man handing them their food. Dawn tried not to laugh at the funny shaped hat on top of his head. Buffy was too preoccupied with the yellow and red stripped shirt. (me: this is not how they really dress in McDonald's but I wanted some weird outfit.) He handed the man the money and waited for his change. "Have a nice day…sir" came the grudging employee's response.

Spike took his change. "You too Riley" he grinned wider then sped off into the night with the two most important girls in his life. Life, as Buffy had put it, was perfect.

A/N: okay, so I couldn't think of another way to end it. That's it then. Oh and in case there's any confusion, this takes place a few weeks after the last chapter. I hope you like that Riley part. I was going to make longer but decided against it. A nice happily ever after ending. I was going to make it morbid but my friend decided that that would be cruel. Anyway, I love you guys. You really made my day with your reviews and don't think cause this is the last chapter that you don't have to Review. I hope you guys keep reading my other story WEDDING BELLS and my future fanfics. Until we meet again gentle readers…bye.


End file.
